


home

by sehunnypot



Series: behind the scenes // 2015 kpop-het ficathon entries [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, SM the Ballad
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chenyin, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunnypot/pseuds/sehunnypot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "let's leave this place together."</p><p>in which kim jongdae is searching for a home (and zhang liyin hopes he finds a home in her.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	home

“have you ever felt so trapped?” jongdae brings up out of the blue while splayed out on liyin’s leather couch. she looks up from the music sheets she was currently studying with a raised brow, “i beg your pardon?”

 

upon hearing her confusion, the younger boy scrambles to sit up straight, looking directly at the beauty sitting on the smaller loveseat placed next to the couch. she gently places the sheets on the glass coffee table, knowing she would have to go back and review the lyrics later on during the day - after all, the two were scheduled to start recording their second duet in a matter of days.

 

liyin looks at jongdae and nods to let him know he has her full attention. 

 

“i don’t know. sometimes i feel like i’m trapped inside this world where nothing is under my control,” he says. “we always follow orders of what to do, what not to do - always having to look perfect in the eyes of the public.”

 

when she doesn’t answer, he sighs. “maybe it’s just me.”

 

“is there something wrong, jongdae?” she questions with a concerned look before moving to sit next to him. liyin takes in his appearance and sees things she didn't notice before, her eyes glazing over his messy brown hair, the dark circles under his eyes that were no longer shining, the wrinkled clothing - the list goes on and on. 

 

he shakes his head, “it’s just that i never expected it to be like this. i wanted to become a singer because i wanted to sing to make people smile."

 

liyin tries to intervene, wanting to mention that jongdae is loved for his outstanding vocals that send shivers down a crowd's spine (herself included) but he continues to talk, his voice getting louder with each word. "but now there are rules saying i have to put my fan’s happiness before my own: always think of the fans. and the money! don't cause scandals! don't eat, don't sleep, don't breathe!"

 

she can tell jongdae is worked up by the sound of his heavy breathing. in attempt to calm him, she places her dainty hand over his own, her thumb gently caressing his dry skin. he smiles but it’s not the usual cat-like grin that graces his lips. it’s more of a smile filled with longing of something more. 

 

“sometimes i wish i could escape,” he states.

 

“like lu han and yifan?” liyin mentions and she tries to ignore the pained look in his eyes that flashes for a mere second. 

 

he pretends he didn’t hear her. “ever wonder what it would be like to just you know, take off? just leave and never look back?”

 

liyin makes a noise of disagreement. “sm is all i know. it would be hard to drop everything and just go.”

 

“that didn’t answer my question,” jongdae frowns.

 

“it’s never crossed my mind, no,” she answers in a heartbeat.

 

he almost feels disappointed at her loyalty to the company.

 

“c’mon. you’ve never thought of leaving after the way sm’s been treating you?” he pushes. “liyin, you have a voice amazing, incredible. your voice is as sweet as angels sighing." not one for receiving many compliments, her face heats up in embarrassment. 

 

"you deserve more than a group collaboration and two mere digital singles with a voice like that. you deserve the world.” 

 

“jongdae, please,” she says, something she usually says when embarrassed. he stops. 

 

“would you come with me?” she heard him speak a minute later.

 

“what?”

 

he grabs hold of the hand that was resting on top of his own, his calloused fingers mindlessly playing with her soft ones. “if i had a chance to escape, would you come with me?” jongdae repeats, looking her in the eyes. 

 

“we could leave this place together, see the world has to offer,” he suggests even though they both know they couldn’t follow through with those plans no matter how much they wanted it. "if you trust me, that is."

 

“that sounds nice,” she replies with a light voice.

 

“and who knows, after a million miles or so, we could find a place to call home,” jongdae continues. 

 

she watches her duet partner as he goes on and on about what it would be like to be free to travel the globe until he finds what he’s looking for and finds a loving smile spreading across her lips. 

 

he might’ve not found a home in the small world that revolves around making others happy but within the same borders of that small world, zhang liyin found hers - she found him and that’s all that matters. 

 

and she just hopes that one day, kim jongdae would find a home in her.

**Author's Note:**

> this was one of my entries for a ficathon back in 2015. i fixed a couple of things but there could be typos or run on sentences every now and then.
> 
> i'm new to AO3 but i'm trying to get all my fics in one place so it's easier for me to find!! 
> 
> based on the prompt, "let's leave this place together," and also inspired by "a million miles away" from disney's aladdin on broadway!!  
> i wrote this because:  
> 1) i am a huge chenyin shipper  
> 2) a huge liyin supporter who thinks she deserves the world and hates how sm is treating her.
> 
> by the way, i don't really write anything other than drabbles ;;;


End file.
